Marguerite Cygne
Marguerite is an ever ladylike swan maiden, and is a sophogore at Monster High. Personality Marguerite is from a rich family, where fluttering her lashes and asking nicely would get her almost anything, but do not let this think that she's unnable to defend for herself. She can be sneaky if she tries, and the type of person who everyone believes. Most people describe her as a sweet and polite girl, and she is. She's smart, determined, and can be very vain. Her main interest is dancing, and she's dedicated to her work. She won't stand for someone interrupting her practice, or taking too much interest in her swan cloak. While she'll try to be polite as possible to someone, she won't hesitate to put someone in their place. Physical appearance Marguerite is average height, has a slim build, with a slight hips and and bust, and pale skin. Her hair is an off-white (with light silver highlights), and wavy in texture, and she has pale gray eyes surrounded by black teardrop-esque markings. Usually, she wears quite a bit of mascara, giving her thick lashes. She has a beauty mark just below on eye, and a rounder upperlip compared to the average. Classical monster Swan maidens are, like most animal wives, animals that are able to shed their skin and turn into humans. Stories surrounding females usually involve their swan feather robe being stolen by a human male. These stories lead to her marrying him, bearing children, and running away when she discovers where her robe is hidden. Some males of this species are found in stories, though rare. Relationships Family Marguerite is an only child, and lives with her mother (a Russian swan maiden) and father (a French swan male). Her mother works as a lawyer, and her father as a physician. She has the average relationship with both her parents. If she has any relatives, they either don't attend Monster High or she doesn't associate with them. Friends Her main circle of friends is Gwennant Sealy, who is a fellow animal maiden, Rochelle Goyle, who she knew from her time in Scaris, and Espella Miratium. Enemies None worth mentioning, as they're only people who have annoyed her and not out right enemies. Pet A white songbird named Cloche, which translates to "bell" Romance None to speak of. Though Marguerite is open to it. Clothing School's Out Marguerite wears hair hair tied in a high ponytail, and clipped with a feather hair accessorie. She has her cloak disguised as a short sleeved, cut off jacket over a grey and black pin striped corset and black skirt trimmed with blue. She wears a silver bracelet with blue gems and a matching belt, as well as grey and black pinstripe stockings, and a lace glove. Her makeup is in tones of blue with pink lipstick. She wears black high heeled wedges with straps across the ankles. Sweet 1600 Her dress is light pink and strapless, with the hem stitched up and silver embroidery along the bodice. She wears, along with it, a feather shawl and silver tights. Her shoes are pink wedges with silver heels, and her makeup is in tones of pink and silver. Scaris Frights Her hair is worn short, just beyond the length of her chin, and curly. Her top is white with a short puffy collar and sleeves, worn over black shorts and suspenders. Her tights are lace with a feather print, and shoes are high heeled Mary Janes. Her makeup is in tones of black and white. Trivia *Her color-scheme is based on that of a mute swan. *She is meant to be reminiscent of Odette from Swan Lake. *She is a native of Russia, but moved to France when she was young. Because of this, she is fluent in both the native tongues, plus English Category:Original Characters Category:Psyche13's OCs Category:Swan Category:Females